


Lo que estuve buscando

by Sthefy



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: ;v, F/M, Re-escribiré casi todo HSM para que el Troypay prevalezca, Troypay, Zac Efron y Ashley Tisdale fueron novios (L), what if, ¿Y si Troy y Gabriella no hubiesen cantado en Año Nuevo?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Troy Bolton conoció a Gabriella. Pero esta vez sólo tuvo ojos para una rubia: Sharpay Evans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *ADVERTENCIAS: Full Troypay. Nada de sentimentalismos por Gabriella. Las personas que aún le guarden cierto cariño, absténgase de leer. Es mi versión HSM con la única y gran diferencia de que Troy no cantó con Gabriella en la Fiesta de Año Nuevo, ni se conocieron allí (Lo contrario a como estamos tan acostumbrados a ver y leer)
> 
> (Esta historia lleva ya un par de años posteada en mi cuenta de Fanfiction, Sthefynice) Estoy re-editando el fic para poder continuarlo, y ahora que tengo cuenta acá en AO3, me pareció excelente poder compartirlo con ustedes.  
> Espero les guste.

**Cap. 1 Happy New Year**

— ¡Vamos, hijo; pasa el balón!

— ¡Esta vez no ganarás, papá!

Jack Bolton admiró la puntería de su único y primogénito hijo, Troy B.

Habían pasado unas navidades excelentes en Canadá, ahora ya estaban en el último día del año, habían perdido la noción del tiempo desde que comenzaron a jugar en la tarde.

Segundos después, su esposa, Lucille Bolton, le recordó que su hijo llegaría tarde a la fiesta. Era completamente normal que los adolescentes tuvieran su momento de ocio antes de recibir el nuevo año.

—Pero papá, no quiero ir a esa fiesta, ¡No conozco a nadie! —Protestó Troy con razón.

Su padre negó la cabeza.

—Igual vas a ir, Troy. Debes explorar mundo, conocer personas... Presentarme a una novia, ya sabes. —Le guiñó el ojo picarón a la par que se quejaba del golpe propinado por su esposa en el hombro.

—Ve tranquilo, cielo. Has pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros, esta es tu noche. Disfrútala. Además, ¿quién sabe qué o a quién conseguirás allá? —Inquirió insinuante mientras le arreglaba el cabello.

El castaño se apartó un poco de ella y suspiró cansino.

—Está bien, iré. Volveré en un par de horas.

—Oh, no hay prisa, hijo. —Respondió sonriente su padre. Troy conocía esa sonrisa, y no era para nada buena. Así que roló sus ojos y se fue corriendo para ducharse. La fiesta era tipo formal, por lo que tenía que ir de traje.

Le inquietaba la idea de no conocer a ninguno de los invitados; pero más que nada se recordó que iba sólo para complacer a su padre. Ya que desde que cumplió 16, no había ni un segundo en que él no lo molestara con el temita de _"¿Hasta cuando tú sin novia?" ..._ Joder. Era un deportista con gran talento, ¿con qué tiempo le iba a dedicar a su futura novia?

Su agenda era bastante exigente y complicada.

¿Y los estudios? ¿Y los castigos de _Miss D_.?

No, definitivamente no tendría tiempo para perderlo de esa manera.

Y si fuera el caso contrario, tendría que buscar a una novia que lo comprendiera.

Que entendiera su pasión por el Basketball

...Y las porristas vacías por completo de inteligencia y de complexión esquelética _no_ eran una opción.

* * *

— ¡Sharpay! ¿Te falta mucho para salir?! —Había gritado su hermano desde la otra habitación.

Ella dejó de adorarse en el espejo, y de mala gana le gritó: —¡Ya casi estoy lista! ¿Qué acaso te cuesta mucho esperar?!

—¡Pues llevo esperando 4 horas, Sharpay!

Ella roló los ojos mientras seguía maquillándose los labios. Por enésima vez se miró en el espejo: se veía divina con ese vestido azul.

Sí, _azul_. Azul cielo, para ser más precisos. No sabía por qué, pero Sharpay Evans sentía que ésta era una noche especial.

Tal vez sería por la despedida de fin de año, pero tenía la sensación que debía aprovechar la fiesta de hoy para verse totalmente radiante y fabulosa.

Y ese vestido era relativamente nuevo.

Lo había comprado hace tiempo, pero nunca lo había usado.

_Hasta hoy._

Una maligna sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Sin duda despertaría la atención de muchos chicos, y contaba por adelantado de que sería la envidia de muchas chicas en ese lugar.

Sin quererlo, una imagen de un chico en particular alcanzó su mente.

Un chico que conocía bastante bien, que lo había conocido desde el jardín de niños y que desde que tenía memoria (y hasta el son de hoy), estudiaban juntos.

Un chico tierno, listo, caballeroso y que actualmente es el mejor basketbolista de todo Albuquerque.

 _Troy Bolton._ Su primer y único gran amor.

Y es que la historia era graciosa: aparentemente a él le gustaba, pero Troy nunca quiso dar el primer paso. Ni siquiera le había dado señales de que quisiera tener algo más que amistad y compañerismo con ella.

Sí, amistad. Porque por lo menos se hablaban casi a diario, se saludaban en clases y en los pasillos, y se preguntaban cosas triviales y superficiales para seguir manteniendo el contacto.

Vale, puede que ésa no sea uno de los mejores conceptos de "Amistad", pero por algo se empezaba.

 _Ya que Sharpay prefería ser su amiga antes que ser nada para él_.

Pero ella no había perdido tiempo, ya que había intentado más de mil maneras para conquistarlo.

Incluso, se había rebajado a realizar diversas pruebas para entrar al Club de Porristas, y así poder animarlo y estar más cerca de él en los partidos. Pero las muy envidiosas atletas no les convenía que Sharp también les pateara sus esqueléticos traseros en el campo, así que nunca la aceptaban.

_Y ¡Oh, Dios! la dulce mirada que le dedica Troy cada vez que le habla..._

Se estremeció de ternura, y con ganas de abrazarlo. Miró su ruborizado rostro, y volvió a la realidad. Se consoló con que por lo menos llegaría elegantemente tarde a la fiesta.

Su semblante se entristeció un poco, desde que habían empezado las vacaciones de Navidad, no había tenido ni una sola noticia de Troy.

¡Ni siquiera le respondía en el _WhatsApp_! Y demonios que eso le enfurecía.

Lo último que sabía era que se había ido a Canadá.

Y Sharpay había convencido sutilmente a sus padres para irse al mismo destino.

Justo ahora se hospedaban en un elegante hotel.

Y de hecho, en la fiesta a la que iría hoy se presentarán sólo personas o familiares resididas en el Hotel.

No conocía a nadie de allí, pero eso no le importaba, era lo de menos.

Porque sencillamente una fiesta sin Sharpay Evans no es fiesta.

Finalmente salió del baño para encontrarse a un muy enfurruñado hermano.

—Hmp. Ya era hora de que salieras.

—Cierra el pico y vámonos entonces, Ry. No tengo toda la noche.

Su hermano arqueó una ceja mientras se incorporaba. Vestía unos pantalones rojos que hacían juego con su gorro y su blazer blanco.

—Mamá nos dio permiso hasta amanecer. Papá está jugando con ella Póker en el jacuzzy... —Le dijo mientras buscaba las llaves de sus habitaciones.

Sharpay sacudió su mano, cómo un gesto de restarle importancia al asunto.

Y así, salieron de la habitación para luego tomar el ascensor que los llevaría al salón de fiestas, último piso, azotea.

* * *

Troy Bolton estaba muy aburrido en ese lugar.

La música era un asco debido a que el DJ había faltado, y la comida no era de su gusto.

Oficialmente, había auto-declarado esta fiesta inútil y muerta.

Furioso consigo mismo por darle el gusto a su padre y por no pensar un poco más en él, no se dio cuenta por donde iba, y chocó con una persona.

Una chica.

Una chica que a simple vista se veía bien tímida, y ese libro que llevaba entre sus manos le decía lo mucho que la estaba pasando en ése lugar...

—Oh cielos, disculpa. Estaba distraído, no te vi en el camino. —Se excusó, ya queriendo huir de la desastrosa fiesta. Dejó de mirar alrededor para ver el porqué la chica aún no respondía.

Y se decepcionó al observar que la joven se había quedado sin habla, por quedarse mirándolo embobada.

Típico, las chicas sólo lo querían por su físico. Nunca desean nada más de Troy Bolton, el jugador estrella. Nadie se molesta en conocerlo realmente.

Sacudió la cabeza, y se alejó finalmente de ella. Salió para la terraza a contemplar las estrellas. Vio la hora en el celular; 10 minutos para Año Nuevo. En 10 minutos se iría finalmente de allí.

— ¡Oh, por todos los...! —Comenzó a balbucear una voz bastante familiar a sus espaldas. — ¿ _Troy Bolton_? ¡De todos los lugares que hay! —Exclamó contenta.

El castaño sintió una grata (y muy) agradable sorpresa el poder ver a una cara tan querida y familiar.

—Sharpay. —Pronunció para luego quedarse mirándola hipnotizado. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente y sus manos comenzaron a sudar de manera inexplicable. —T-te ves... —Preciosa, coqueta, _encantadora_... Y un montón de adjetivos halagadores rondaron por su mente, pero por ahora se esforzaba por mencionar sólo uno— Hermosa. Muy hermosa. —Balbuceó incapaz de creer lo que veía.

¿Ésa era _Sharpay_? ¿La rubia que trataba y conocía desde el jardín de niños?

¡Sólo que ahora con cuerpo de mujer! Cielos, ahora entendía el porqué sus amigos se peleaban por llamar su atención para intentar conseguir una cita con ella. Sobretodo, Zeke.

Tragó grueso, regalándole una sonrisa.

.

Sharpay estaba muy feliz y halagada.

No tenía ni media hora de haber llegado, y se sentía acalorada. ¿Qué pasa con el aire acondicionado?, mandó a Ryan por un par de ponches y salió al balcón para poder mirar algunas estrellas.

No sabía si era su imaginación la que le estaba jugando bromas pesadas, pero a pesar de ese elegante y formal smokin negro, juraría que ése es el perfil de Troy.

Se mordió el labio, ¿habría acertado de nuevo su intuición? Desde la mañana sentía que ésta noche sería especial... ¿Podrá ser posible?

Se armó de valor. A fin de cuentas nadie de allí la conocía y el error de _"Oh, lo siento, te he confundido de persona"_ puede pasarle a cualquiera, ¿no?

¡Y tal fue su sorpresa cuando acertó! ¡Es Troy Bolton, el amor de su vida!

Y se enterneció al verlo tan tierno balbuceando por su aspecto.

Se acercó un poco más a él, imaginando que responder. A su lado siempre se sentía segura. Y a la vez, nerviosa.

No quería cometer ni un sólo error frente a sus ojos. Ni tampoco incomodarlo, así que la mayor parte del tiempo no sabía qué hacer.

Ni qué decir.

—Woow. Tú te ves... como todo un galán, Troy. —Confesó ensimismada mientras parpadeaba coquetamente.

A través de su traje, se podían apreciar ligeros músculos de basketbolista; sus brazos lucían más torneados y se avergonzó un poco de sí misma al inspeccionarle de esa forma sin pudor.

Su varonil carraspeo le "despertó."

— ¿Y tu hermano? —Inquirió amable. — ¿No te habrá dejado sola, verdad? Porque de ser así, ya arreglaré cuentas con él en cuánto lo vea.

Sharpay se rió, maravillada por su actitud.

— ¡Oh, no lo hizo! Es que lo mandé a buscar ponche, pero ya debe de estar buscándome.

Vio como Troy ampliaba su sonrisa.

—Tu siempre tan mandona. —Susurró acercándose más, sus frentes se tocaban. Sharpay se paralizó al sentir los dedos de Troy tocar con delicadeza su cabello. —No has cambiado nada, Sharp.

La rubia intentó responder, pero los nervios mezclados con la emoción se lo impedían. No había estado tan cerca de Troy Bolton desde hace más de... ¿7, 8 años?; sus piernas poco a poco temblaron cómo gelatina.

¿Y qué podía hacer? Si apenas era una chiquilla quinceañera millonaria felizmente enamorada de Troy Bolton.

—Troy... —Susurró embriagada por su varonil colonia y su cercanía. Colocó ambas manos en sus hombros, reteniéndole. Ya incapaz de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos por él.

Bolton no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Tantas emociones a la vez lo confundían y aturdían.

Sí, le gustaba Sharpay desde que podía recordar. Pero sólo la había visto de lejos, inalcanzable para él. Eran tan parecidos (En cierta manera) y al mismo tiempo tan distintos.

Aparte que estaba el hecho de que ella era _Millonaria._

Él en cambio, creció en un hogar humilde que muy de vez en cuando podían darse sus gustos, pero en resumidas cuentas, no eran ricos.

Había sido por esa absurda y realista situación en la que había reprimido sus sentimientos por ella desde hace _años_.

Se había limitado a conformarse con sólo verla, hablarle, viendo las pocas presentaciones a las que podía asistir.

P _orque sabía que Sharpay era lo suficientemente fuerte y talentosa cómo para brillar ella sola._

Y paralelamente a su descubrimiento, había comprobado que ella era su chica ideal.

Vale, había que admitir que Sharp no es la persona más amable del mundo, pero Troy sabía que ella muy en el fondo tiene un noble y hermoso corazón que no permitirá ser nuevamente humillado. Sharpay mostraba una faceta de crueldad para con los demás, pero había descubierto que no era así con él.

Y era esa clase (pequeña pero bien significativa) de diferencias que él siempre la había valorado y atesorado. Porque lo mismo podría aplicarse en su caso, sólo con ella ha podido sincerarse profundamente.

Aunque no hablaran mucho de eso, él la consideraba cómo su más preciada, única y verdadera amiga.

_Y a su vez, su chica más especial._

Sin necesidad de un permiso y sin pensarlo demasiado, Troy unió sus labios con los de ella, _despacio_ y con calma.

A fin de cuentas, había esperado años por éste momento. No quería estropearlo, su primer beso con ella.

Siguió besando con ternura y sin prisa sus labios, sintiendo a Sharpay jadear y abrazándolo por la espalda. Troy no podía estar más contento, colocó sus manos apretando su cintura de avispa mientras seguía besándola. Sharpay había salido de su asombro inicial y trataba de seguir su ritmo.

Entre besos suaves y cortos, el tiempo parecía detenerse. Sharpay estaba en las nubes, ¡había esperanto tanto, _tanto_ por este momento! Su mente sólo estaba en Troy. En Troy y su mirada inocente pero a la vez seductora. En Troy y su suave y sexy cabello. En Troy y sus musculosos brazos, que con delicadeza le apretaban y la atraían más hacia él.

Troy y sus finos y jugosos labios... Que sabían a _paraíso_ y más jugosos que el mismo néctar.

 _"Oh, querido Dios... Please que no sea un sueño" —_ Clamaba con fervor en su mente. Era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, pero incluso en los sueños debía de haber un límite para tanta hermosura.

Unos gritos eufóricos (y la falta de aire) fueron los causantes de la separación. Ambos abrieron lentamente los ojos y se quedaron mirándose con una tímida y alegre sonrisa en sus rostros.

— ¡7, 6, 5... ! —Exclamaba una multitud de jóvenes alrededor a la espera de fuegos artificiales.

— ¡Oh, por Dios; Año Nuevo! —Exclamó Sharpay entre sorprendida y maravillada.

Troy se rió. Aún estaban abrazados y decidió unir sus frentes con ternura.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Sharpay.

La rubia se perdió en su atenta y dulce mirada. De igual manera escuchaba los fuegos artificiales y los gritos de júbilo de los demás.

— ¡Sharpay, Sharpay! —Escuchó la voz de su hermano amortiguada por el ruido. De mala gana, se separó de Troy y Ryan se detuvo en seco al verles tan... pegados. Arqueó significativamente una ceja. —Bolton, no sabía que estabas aquí.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos, y subió un poco la barbilla.

—Qué coincidencia, yo tampoco esperaba encontrarlos por acá, pero veo que al final ha una agradable sorpresa. —Con seguridad, tomó la delicada mano de Sharpay, y la unió con la suya. Ese varonil gesto ruborizó más a una emocionada Sharpay.

Ryan en cambio, estaba que sacaba chispas de los ojos.

—Te busqué por todas partes, Sharp. Me tenías preocupado. —Le explicó a su hermana ya un poco más sereno.

—Lo siento Ry, lo olvidé. —Contestó despreocupada, sin arrepentimiento alguno en su voz.

El rubio endureció la mandíbula. Estaba a punto de replicar, pero el castaño se le adelantó:

—Si nos disculpas, Ryan, nos vamos. Quisiera presentar mi novia a mis padres. —Respondió con altanería, llevándose a Sharpay.

— ¿ _N-novia_? —Repitió emocionada.

Troy le acarició el rostro.

—Sólo si quieres.

Sharpay lo besó en acuerdo, y luego ambos se fueron.

Mientras caminaban con las manos unidas, Sharpay pensó que éste comienzo de Año Nuevo no podría haber quedado más _fabuloso._


End file.
